


Elysian- Magnus Bane

by DogesMemeLord



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogesMemeLord/pseuds/DogesMemeLord
Summary: ELYSIAN(adj) beautiful or creative; divinely inspired;peaceful and perfect"That's definitely not how you describe me."°°°•Magnus Bane fanfiction•I only own my my character and their story.•The rest of the characters and the story goes to the creators of Shadowhunters





	1. Chapter 1

Hello- Cover By Khamari

Stone Cold- Demi Lovato

It will rain- Bruno Mars

Human- Christina Perri

Something Big- Shawn Mendas

Toxic- Cover By Melanie Martinez

Close - Nick Jonas ft Tove lo

Here- Alessia Cara

Sippy cup- Melanie Martinez

Stitches- Shawn Mendes

Never be alone - Shawn Mendes

I'll Show you- Cover By Khamari

You think you know me -Cover by Elizabeth Gillies

Sirens- Cheryl Lloyd

Summer Nights-Cover by Karmin

Mad hatter- Melanie Martinez

Hands to myself- Selena Gomez

Voodoo Doll- 5sos

°°°

Summary

This is the story of a snarky  Shadowhunter that gets his life turned upside down by an over 400 year old warlock who uses very creative words to describe him, knowing very well that they don't receive him very well at all.

*This book is a new version of my old book In My Heart. I'm transferring the chapters from there to here and I changed the character name so I'm sorry if there are any errors in this book.*

 


	2. Prologue

The Desai name is well known all around the shadow hunter realm. That name tells the story of a legacy all the way back to the first. Every generation has been a shadow hunter and every generation has kept the family name high and mighty. So you can imagine the pressure on Lucian Desai's shoulders when he was old enough to choose to be a shadow hunter or to live a normal boring mundane life. Of course he picked shadow hunter he wanted to make his mom proud and also not be the generation to ruin the legend of the Desai's.

Unlike normal shadow hunter kids Lucian didn't learn how to become a shadow hunter by going to the academy. His mother taught him herself. She was a though instructor and her teaching styles were...abysmal for a 12 year old at least but she did turn him into a great shadow hunter. The next year Lucian was sent to live at the institute where he met is best friends. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood as well as Jace Wayland. He was particularly close to Isabelle not in a romantic way but in a sibling sort of way. He felt as if he could tell her anything and her to him. You couldn't separate them it seemed impossible. Soon Jace and Alec formed there parabati bond.

That's the bond between shadow hunters that's greater then any intimate relationship anyone could have. It's the ultimate way to bring two shadow hunters together. After them, a couple years later Lucian and Isabelle  decided that they would form a parabati bond as well. Once they did they truly felt closer then ever. They could truly feel each others feeling and be as one. It was perfect, but the thing that brought them even closer is when Lucian told Isabelle he was gay. Of course she was understanding and he was very grateful for that. Anyway Lucian is a little different then the other shadow hunters.

He thinks it's because he was trained by his mom who taught him never show emotions because they show weakness and if your weak you may let your enemy go and they might stay you in the back. She taught him always finish your job which is what he does. Many people find him cold hearted because of this but he's not he just built up walls around his emotions. He didn't want to be weak, he did to want anyone to see him vulnerable. But sometimes those emotions would slip out like love.   

Lucian had a low point once in his life. He had just ended a relationship with a certain vampire and Isabelle was there to help him. But he still isn't really the same he refuses to love anyone in a romantic way.

He's just trying to protect himself. When Lucian meets Magnus Bane they're instantly drawn to each other. Magnus feels as if Lucian is a light from above by Lucian thinks of himself in a truly different way. He views himself as an angry confused monster who nobody could love. But Magnus slowly changes the boys mind and shows him how wonderful he is.... So he pulls up a dictionary.

**There's the prologue. First chapter up soon hopefully**


	3. Chapter1

Which one." Isabelle turns to the long haired boy whilst holding two wigs. One was long and green and the other was a short white color. 

"That one demons dig blondes." Lucian responds pointing to the second wig. He then takes the first one and jokingly puts it on his head and flips the hair of the wig sassily before putting it back.

      "Good point Luci!" Isabelle giggled and the boy cringed at the nickname.

"I told you don't call me that!" He said clearly annoyed. Soon they heard the voice of Alec Isabelle's big brother, calling them to hurry up.

       "Izzy , Lucian, let's go."

    The two parabati walked out of the room together Isabelle wrapping her arms around Lucian's in the process.   
         
Alec was outside the door dressed in black as usual. Sleeves pushed up showing off some of the runes on his arms.

         "Hey big brother." Isabelle smiles as the three shadow hunters walk down the hall.  
      "Really"Alec questions giving the girl an 'are you serious' look but she just shrugs it off.

      "What can I say? Demons dig blondes."   
Isabelle replied repeating Lucian's words from earlier.

       "Of  course they do, but that's white."

   "Platinum." Lucian corrects earning a smirk from Isabelle.  
         
"And they don't exactly like Shakespeare Alec." Izzy adds.

      The raven haired boy just rolls his eyes.   
"Your plenty distracting on your own." He says and Lucian nods in agreement earning a small glare from Alec even though he may or may not have also meant that about the long haired boy.

      "So be yourself. Is that what your trying to say?  Izzy smiled.

         "Never mind. Looking good. Let's go." Alec muttered again directing it at both shadow hunters.

      "We're ready Jace" Isabelle calls to a tall, blonde boy intensely staring at one of the computer screens.  He glances around at the sound of his name.  
           "Nice choice Izzy. Demons dig blondes." He says gesturing to her wig. 

      "Says the blonde one." Lucian mutters earning a smirk from Jace

    "Told you." Izzy directs her comment to her brother.

       "It's platinum." Alec corrects, crossing his arms over his chest.  
        ----------------------------------------------

"What's so special about mundane blood?" Alec questions.  
    
The group of friends were now on the topic of demons draining the blood of mundanes.

"Get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Isabelle said as the group each took their seraph blades from the weaponry.  
         
  "We'll have more answers when we find out who the demons are working for." Lucian said utterly disgusted by the thought of demons.

It's weird he says that inside he is a demon but he thinks of them as filthy creatures who should crawl back to the depths of hell where they came from. Which I'm pretty sure says a lot about what he thinks of himself.

"So you don't think they're acting on their own?" Izzy questions

"Not a chance." Lucian breathes

"They're not exactly creative thinkers. They're shapeshifter's." Alec agrees sending a small glance at Lucian.

The group go over to one of the other screens. Jace points toward a picture of an old looking Asian man. "This is what our target looks like."

"For now." Isabelle sighs twirling her blade in her hands.

" Great. I'll get approval for the mission."  
Alec says. Earning some glares from the other shadow hunters.  
Lucian dips his head in amusement "Really Alexander." He mutters

"C'mon Alec by the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons." Jace exclaims earning a nod in agreement from Isabelle.

Lucian then walks up behind his friend and whispers in his ear before walking away.   
"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them."

Isabelle smiles at the two boys. Alec had started to feel his cheeks heat up a bit and Lucian just smirks.

          ------------------------------------------

     "Luci, Izzy, you two watch from the ground." Jace barked. Lucian rolled his eyes at the blonde and nodded.

But for once Lucian didn't want to be paired with Isabelle because he knew she would talk about what happened back at the institute even though it's a minor thing.

       "Alec and I will watch from above." And with that the group separates.

       
      "Look." Lucian said quietly to Isabelle   
"It's coming." He says referring to the demon.

Glancing to the right, Isabelle spots an old man walking down the street. The man pushes past the pair.  They both jump up and land on the top of a building watching as the shapeshifter changed into a muscular young man.    
        
Jace and Alec soon joining the two as they all watch the shapeshifter change again into a tan women in a tight pink dress.

     "It's entering the club." Isabelle announces as they jump up to a building above them and were again joined by Jace and Alec.

All of them jump down from the building and start making their way inside the club. Jace ended up bumping into a girl with fiery red hair.

"Hey can you watch where your going?" The girl exclaimed turning around to face Jace.

"You can see me?" Jace questioned walking up two the girl.

"Uh yeah that's kinda how these things work." The girls says referring to her eyes.

"How do I not know who you are?" Jace questioned but it was mostly a thought to himself.

"Seriously has that lined ever worked for you? Ever!" The girl scoffs

Jace then heard his name being called and jogged back to the club.   
Isabelle had went dancing to distract the demons.

Jace was telling Alec and Lucian to check the perimeter but Lucian was a little two busy being mesmerized by a very attractive Asian man with blue highlights in his hair he seemed familiar but he couldn't quite out his finger on who it was.

  
The man turns around and notices Lucian who quickly turns around and starts walking away with Alec.  
      
"Who was that you were staring at?" Alec questions

'"What ?" Lucian asked confused

"You were just staring at some guy, who was it?" He asks again.

"I wasn't staring... It was no one.... Look Jace is calling is let's go." The long haired boy then speeds off

'What was that about?' Alec thought to himself then started following the boy.

For now Alec just brushed it off and continued walking.

       They soon went through the curtain that the demon passed through and the interrogation begun.  
         ---------------------------------------  
"Watch out." The red haired girl screamed and pushed Jace out of the way from a demon.

The demon landed on the couch and showed it's true form. Jace pushed the girl out of the way cause her to fall on the floor and slide across the room.

        Jace the  stabbed the demon and watched as its body disintegrated into nothing.  
         
Soon everyone was surrounded by demons. Lucian was doing just fine holding them off.  He then noticed a demon about to attack Alec. Lucian ran over there a stabbed the demon in the back. Alec then turns around and gives him a nod.

       "What no thanks for saving your life." Lucian says sarcastically the Alec shoots and Arrow at a demon the was approaching behind Lucian.

   "I guess where even now Luci." Alec let's out a small laugh as Lucian let out a moan of annoyance completely dreading the nickname.

Once there attention was directed back at their friends all the demons were dead and the red headed girl was gone.

         Jace started to walk after the girl.  
     "What are you doing?" Alec and Lucian  both questioned the blonde boy.    
        
"Guys, that mundane had the sight." Jace exclaimed, Alec crossed his arms over his chest, and Lucian sent Jace a cold glare.

     "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious? I want answers."

     "If she's a Shadowhunter then why haven't we seen her before?" Alec asked and Jace shrugged.

       "So your just gonna go after her?" Lucian asked

      "Yep." Jace was already walking off.

   "Y'now sometimes I just want to punch him."  Daniel sighs and starts walking out the club back to the institute.

***

That is the first chapter, hopped you liked it. More to come soon.

 


End file.
